One Horny Akashi
by TrueNight5
Summary: Akashi x Fem!Kuroko one shot porn...Warning: Lemon, PWP, OOC Kuroko (cuz ya know...sex)


**Warning: Lemon, PWP, Akashi x Fem!Kuroko, OOC Kuroko**

**Note: Akashi and Kuroko are both in their early twenties. Oh, and ALWAYS use protection when having sex! Forgive me if I made some grammatical and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

"Akashi-kun! W-wait…!"

Akashi Seijurou wasn't one to lose control. He was always cool and calm when it comes to difficult situations. Well, except when it comes to his beloved girlfriend.

"You've made me wait long enough, Tetsuna," Akashi said as he expertly stripped Kuroko off her mini-dress along with her panties, leaving her clad in her bra.

Kuroko Tetsuna didn't know why her boyfriend was acting like this. She just happened to pass by Akashi's office when she was shopping for groceries and decided to visit him for awhile. Okay, maybe she was inappropriately dressed as she was wearing a mini-dress, but that didn't explain why this person on top of her now was sexually crazed. Even if she knew, she couldn't stop him either way. She sighed and stared into her boyfriend's heterochromatic eye that reflected endless desire to ravage her.

_No matter what Akashi-kun does, he never lays a finger on me until I give consent._ Kuroko gave a light chuckle before pressing her own lips onto Akashi's.

_He truly is a sweet boyfriend._

After receiving his girlfriend's cute choice of consent, Akashi licked Kuroko's lips taking in her sweet scent of vanilla. Kuroko gave a soft whimper as she parted her lips, giving him entrance. Akashi slid his tongue into Kuroko's hot tavern and started exploring, urging her tongue to come out and play. Kuroko giggled before joining Akashi. She playfully sucked on Akashi's tongue, giving a small moan when he dominated hers.

Akashi released Kuroko's tongue after a while to let her get some air. He kissed and licked her neck, sucking on her sweet spot which left Kuroko moaning for more.

"...A-akashi-kun likes leaving marks," Kuroko said with a throaty voice.

"It's only natural for an owner to mark his property," Akashi said, smirking when Kuroko gave a cute pout.

Akashi gave a kiss on Kuroko's pouting lips before travelling down her neck to her chest. He unclasp her bra, revealing her two soft and milky breasts. Kuroko shivered when her nipples came in touch with the cold air in the room, hardening the pink nubs.

Akashi gently cupped her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze before fondling them. Kuroko bit her knuckle instinctively, only to have it removed by Akashi.

"Let out your sweet cries, my love."

Kuroko moaned and blushed in deep shades of crimson from the words. She could feel herself getting wet and aroused by the second.

"Ah!" Kuroko cried when Akashi pinched both her nipples. Akashi leaned over and took one of the sensitive nubs into his mouth, gently flicking her nipple with his tongue while he pinched the other. He sucked on her nipple roughly, causing her to grip tight on the bedsheet beside her. Kuroko moaned and gasped as Akashi did the same to the other nipple. He continued like this until both nubs were stiff and wet.

"Akashi-kun is definitely a boob lover," Kuroko panted from the assault.

Akashi chuckled, "I'm your boob lover."

Again, the reply from Akashi made Kuroko blushed. Akashi planted kisses down her stomach, stopping to lick at the hollow of her stomach. Kuroko writhed underneath his touch, lighting her skin on fire with every kiss. Akashi dragged his hands down her waist, over her hips and down her thighs until he came to her knees. He grabbed her knees and slowly spread open her legs. Kuroko blushed as her sex was exposed to him.

Akashi leaned down and blew on her clit, making Kuroko moan. The scent of Kuroko's womanhood filled his senses, making his nostrils flare a little. Akashi was still wondering how Kuroko smelled like vanilla all over her body. He made a mental note to ask her later. Seeing Kuroko quivering under his touch made Akashi stiffened and hard, he wanted to fuck so bad, but he was a gentleman and he was thankful for his clothes that now kept him restrained, for now.

He licked and sucked on her clit, making Kuroko gasp and moan as she arched her back.

"N-no...stop..ah!" Kuroko shook her head from side to side. Kuroko couldn't shake off the hands that were keeping her legs open, all she could do is to let Akashi take control of her. Akashi let his teeth gently graze her clit, making her quiver. She could feel the warmth pooling in her stomach.

Akashi was hard as hell from her screams of pleasure, but still he continued to lick her. He released her right leg and ran his finger down her slippery pussy.

"You're so wet for me, Tetsuna…" Akashi slipped his tongue into her pussy, making her jerk in response.

"N-no…!" Kuroko moaned as she felt his tongue licking her all over the place. She writhed as his slightly rough tongue caress her insides. She could feel herself getting closer to her orgasm.

She was just about to cum when Akashi slipped out. He chuckled when Kuroko gave an angry pout.

"I can't help but tease you when you're so eager, my love," Akashi said.

"Eager? I'm not-hyaa!" Kuroko moaned as she felt Akashi's fingers enter her.

"Really? That's not what your body is telling me. You're bad at lying, Tetsuna."

Akashi had two fingers drilling in and out of her hot pussy. He scissored her and stretched her, making her scream in undeniable pleasure.

"Can you feel it? I already have three fingers inside of you," Akashi smirked.

"Ah! Nn...I'm ahn! I'm coming!" Kuroko held her arms open, wanting Akashi to kiss her. Akashi thrust his fingers faster before kissing her, swallowing her moans and gasps. Soon enough, Kuroko came with his fingers inside her.

"Akashi-kun's...a meanie," Kuroko panted when it was over.

"I'm not," Akashi defended as he licked the substance that covered his fingers.

"You...are. You still have your clothes on," Kuroko sat up after she recovered and pushed Akashi into a sitting position. She didn't miss the raging hard-on trapped in his pants, waiting for her to release it.

She kissed Akashi softly while her hands hurriedly undressed him. He raised his hands intending to stop her from continuing but she pushed it down.

"Let me," Kuroko said.

She continued kissing down his neck and sucked, intending to mark him as he did with her. Akashi sighed as leaned back, letting her do what she wants, although he doesn't let anyone do this to him but her. She bit his nipple, not enough to draw blood but enough to send tingles of pleasure down his spine.

With some help, Kuroko managed to take off his pants. Kuroko blushed when Akashi's cock stood in front of her. She gently massaged the length with her soft fingers. Kuroko couldn't help but wonder just how long Akashi's cock is, it has to be at least nine inches, or so Kuroko assumed. She ran over the head with her thumb, satisfied when she heard his breath hitched. She tucked her hair behind her ears before licking his head, earning a groan from Akashi. She ran her tongue over the slit, tasting the precum. Slowly, she took the head inside her mouth, careful not to use her teeth. Her soft lips surrounded the hot organ and she began to suck gently. It was extremely hard for Akashi not to buck upwards into the welcoming warmth of her mouth. Kuroko slowly slid down his length, opening her throat enough to swallow and not gag. Akashi smoothed her hair, encouraging her.

After a few more encouragements, she finally deep-throated Akashi's cock. Akashi groaned at the warmth. He was close.

"Tetsuna...I'm going to come..."

Kuroko slid off his shaft and rested on his head. She gave a few more licks and sucks, urging him to come. Soon, Akashi burst into Kuroko's mouth, spilling his seed inside the warmth. Kuroko tried to swallow all but a few drops escaped from her mouth, dripping from her chin.

Kuroko gave a few more sucks before sitting back, trying to lick the escaped substance while Akashi watched. Sneakily, he reached for the nightstand beside him.

"You know it's not over yet, right?"

Kuroko barely had time to look at Akashi before he pushed her down onto the bed with him on top of her. Akashi attacked her lips with his own, not caring if his taste was still there.

"Oh...you get hard so quickly," Kuroko said once they parted.

"I'd only do that for you," Akashi smirked.

Akashi kissed her again before reaching behind her thighs, dragging her legs over his shoulders. Akashi savoured the sight of Kuroko's wet pussy twitching with need, begging for Akashi's cock.

"D-don't stare, Akashi-kun," Kuroko blushed.

"Why not? It's beautiful after all," Akashi watched as Kuroko's whole face lit up in crimson.

"D-don't say that...hurry up!"

Akashi slowly tore open the wrapping, "Hurry up what?"

Kuroko pouted angrily but she knew Akashi wasn't going to give in. She wanted it so bad. She sucked a breath.

"Hurry up...a-and put it in me!" Only Akashi made her say embarrassing things like this, and he'll be the only one she says it to.

"Yes, yes…" Akashi slipped into the condom before positioning at the entrance.

"One more thing."

Kuroko was about to scream at him.

"I won't be held responsible for what I do to you next time if you wear something so appealing in front of me again."

Kuroko was about to ask why but Akashi plunged into her before she managed to say anything.

"Ah!" Kuroko moaned before Akashi's thick shaft evaded her. Akashi groaned as the hot walls surround him, engulfing his length. Kuroko let out screams of pleasure as she felt Akashi's cock splitting her insides slowly until he reached the entrance of her womb. Her walls parted again and again as he started to thrust into her..

"A-amazing Tetsuna, you're sucking me in…" Akashi gasped in amazement.

"D-don't say something like tha-ahh!" Kuroko wrapped her arms around Akashi's neck, clinging to her dear life. She tensed up when he hit her sweet spot and lost control of her mind, moaning and gasping to every thrust that hit her core.

"Ah! Ahn! You're...w-way too big!" She cried threw her head back, her body moved in tune with Akashi's. Soon enough, Kuroko was bucking her hips, trying to meet his thrust with hers. She begged for more and he complied. Akashi sped up his thrust as he grabbed her hips, bruising them along the way.

"I'm coming!" Kuroko moaned as Akashi's lips covered hers. They shared a heated kiss until Kuroko came, followed by Akashi.

Akashi laid on top of Kuroko, bathing in the afterglow of their sex. Akashi allowed himself to stay a little longer before rolling onto his back beside her.

"...I might be tempted to wear it again."

Akashi chuckled, "I know you would."

* * *

What did I just read?


End file.
